Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V The Light Of Hope
by Siora Kazuki
Summary: They say that the only way for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing. Follow me Siora, adopted brother of Yuya and duelist, in a quest to defeat the evil of Academia and spread smiles across the 4 dimensions. Bonds are made and enemies are found, this is our journey.
1. Chapter 1-Arrival

I sat patiently in the seat, staring out of the window as the familiar view of Maiami City came into view. I started brushing down my red t-shirt and black jeans and double-checked my silver hair and crimson red eyes so that I could show everyone I had been keeping to hygiene rules.

A flight attendant came up to me. "Sir, we shall be landing shortly, do you need anything?"

"No thank you." I smiled, continuing to gaze out of the window.

'I'm home, everybody.'

(Miami city airport, Gate G4-Arrivals)

I exited the airport, tired after the 8-hour flight, but despite that, I am full with excitement since I will see my family again after 2 years. I cannot wait to see mom and Yuya again so that I can congratulate him for defeating Strong Ishijima. But what really piqued my interest is this new Pendulum summon he created. How he was able to create something like that in the middle of a duel is truly a mystery.

Oops, right! I forgot to introduce myself, my bad. My name is Siora Sakaki and as you have guessed, I am the adopted brother of Sakaki Yuya. Now you will wonder how I became his adopted brother.

Well one day his father, Yusho Sakaki, while he was out for a walk at a nearby park, he found me unconscious with several wounds on my whole body, thankfully non-lethal. After that, he took me to the nearest hospital so that the doctors can treat my wounds and called his wife Yoko Sakaki to explain what happened. When she arrived both of them asked the doctor about my condition and if I was going to be alright. The doctor told them that although I wasn't at risk I was diagnosed with amnesia, meaning that I couldn't remember anything about me or even from where I came from, except for my first name: Siora.

1 week after my release from the hospital Yusho and Yoko decided to adopt me, not only because I couldn't remember where I came from, but because of the fact that after a research it was revealed that I didn't have any family. I was all alone. And since that is a very cruel fate for a 16 year old boy they asked me if I wanted to become their son and I happily said yes. As for the reason I left my home for 2 years, is that I wanted to travel around the world to see if I could remember who I really was.

Since that didn't happen I contacted my mom and I told her that I am coming home. As expected, she was overjoyed about my decision, so here I am.

Ring, ring, ring

Wondering who was calling me, right now I removed my duel disk from my pocket to answer, noticing that the caller was an unknown number.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me. I was informed about your arrival and I would like to discuss something important with you. Could you come to my office? "

"You know I just arrived here and I would like to see my family first. Would you mind if I meet you after that, you know how much I want to talk to them after all this time? "

"I understand. Just make sure you don't forget it. Besides my brother wants to meet you too. "

I smiled happily knowing he hasn't forgot about me. "Ok, once I am able to I will come. Until then goodbye. "

'Now that this is out of the way let's find a taxi.'

(Several minutes later, Sakaki residence.)

Ding dong

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's my mom, Siora."

Suddenly the door opens and mom pulls me into a hug and judging by the force of her grip she doesn't intent to let me go anytime soon. In fact, I think she cracked some of my bones.

"Mom, I missed you too but could you please stop, because if you keep on like this you could crush me."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry son, I guess I'm just happy to see you again. I'm so glad that you are finally back. Quickly come inside, you must be very tired. "

"Yep, you are right mom. Besides, I want to congratulate Yuya for his victory against Strong Ishijima. "

"I'm afraid Yuya has school right now dear. If you want you can eat something, and after you unpack your luggage you can go to his school to see him. I'm sure everyone there will be happy to see you again. "

"Thanks mom, besides I really missed your cooking."

(Meanwhile at the Leo Duel School, CEO's office)

'Siora Sakaki, I wonder how future events will unfold now that you are here. Because even though you are his adopted son I am sure that just like your brother you have much potential. '

Knock, knock

"Kaicho, I've brought the information you requested."

"Leave it here and I will call you if I need anything else."

"Of course Kaicho."

However, when he starts reading the files he suddenly stops, shocked because of what he just read.

'Hmmm, it seems I was right about him but to create something like that without any help it's impossible. I am wondering, what other surprises do you have in store?'

(You Show Duel School, 30 minutes later)

After I ate those delicious pancakes with syrup mom made me, I decided to go to Yuya's school to meet him. However, once I reached the entrance of the school I met someone I did not expect.

"It seems we are going to meet earlier than I thought, Siora Sakaki."

We started walking inside the school and I was very curious why he was here.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Akaba Reiji. What is your reason of visiting my brother's school?"

"I came here because I wanted to see for myself if the rumors are true about your brother."

"What do you mean?"

"A student from the LDS, Shingo Sawatari, was attacked by a duelist and he is at the hospital right now."

"Where does my brother fit in all of that?"

"Sawatari claimed that your brother, Yuya, was the duelist who attacked him."

"WHAT? How dare he accuse him for something like that? Yuya is not that kind of person."

"Calm down, I also have my doubts that he is the culprit behind the attack. But my mother does not share the same opinion with me."

"Urgh you are right, and if I know your mother she must be inside right now demanding an explanation."

"Yes, In fact she told me that she was going to solve this matter through a school duel."

"Let me guess, if our school lose it will belong to your mother along with Yuya's Pendulum summon."

'This is something I cannot allow to happen. Yuya is my brother and he needs me now, I must help him.'

"Judging by your expression Siora, you must be very upset about all of this. If you are interested, I have a solution to that problem that will benefit everyone, including my curiosity about your new cards, since it is something that you cannot achieve alone."

I narrowed my eyes at him wondering how he got that information, but if think about it someone like him can easily get whatever he wants.

"I am listening."

(You Show Duel School, Solid Vision Room, after the duel between Gongezaka and Yaiba)

"Well then since we all agree lets proceed with the final duel."

At the exact same time, we entered the room alerting everyone to Reiji's presence and mine.

"Wait everyone. We have a better idea to end this once and for all."

Of course, everyone was shocked to see us but mostly Yuya. Well I cannot blame him. I mean suddenly the LDS president and your adopted brother, who was absent for 2 years, suddenly appear before you, you will be surprised too.

"Wait, S-Siora is that really you?"

"Yuya you are mean. Don't tell me you forgot your own brother already?"

"I-I am sorry Siora, it's that I didn't expected you to come today that's all."

"Ha, ha, ha, its okay Yuya I was just teasing you. Besides I wanted to surprise you and mom by returning earlier than you expected."

Then Yuzu and everyone else came here to welcome me back, and then I asked them to explain to me the problem they have and the attack at the LDS student by the mysterious duelist. After that, Reiji informed everyone about his idea that he told me earlier, a duel between Yuya against him and me vs Masumi Kotsu, Yaiba To-do and Houston Ishijima. If we win, they would leave Yuya alone and they will not bother us again or else our school will belong to them, along with Yuya's Pendulum summon.

His mother, Heike Akaba, agreed of course believing that her son can easily defeat Yuya. As we moved inside the Solid Vision room to start the duel, I mentally laughed at that because she sounded so sure about that. I admit that her son is a very skilled duelist, but just like Yuya, if I am fighting for my friends and family I will NEVER lose no matter what.

Telling Yuya and me to show them the best entertainment on the best field for it Shuzo, selected Yuya's favorite Field Spell- Athletic Circus. The beams of light from the Solid Vision generator align themselves, and multiple floating balls, poles surrounded by platforms, and other circus-related structures appear in a darkened room lit with colored lights. Once we took our positions on stand on the edges of several sun shaped blue and purple mats, the only thing left to do is to tell the oath.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu cheers. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya continues. "They storm through this Field!" Futoshi adds. "Behold!" Ally cries. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" All four cheer "ACTION!" as the Action Cards explode into the field, me, Yuya and our opponents finish the statement with a cry of "DUEL!"

'Alright, Yuya has Pendulum summon on his side and if he stay focused he will be able to emerge victorious from his duel with Reiji Akaba. Now I must do the same and focus on my opponents. I am facing the representatives from the Leo Duel School, Masumi Kotsu from the Fusion summon course, Hokuto Shijima from the XYZ summon course and Yaiba Todo from the Synchro summon course. I wonder what kind of decks they are using.'

"I heard that each of you are very skilled duelists that specialize in your respectively fields. But I should warn you, if you don't come at me with full force you will lose. So show me how much powerful an LDS representative really is." I told them. I know that you should never taunt someone in a duel especially if you are outnumbered, but I won't fully enjoy the duel if they hold back.

"Ha, you sound so sure about yourself. There is no way you can defeat us" Yaiba stated.

"He is correct. How do you expect to defeat us all alone?" Hokuto told me with a smirk on his face.

"You are both fools. You must never underestimate your opponent or else you will face defeat." Masumi told them. Not only she is a skilled duelist but beautiful too. W-w-wait a minute why I am thinking something like that in the middle of the duel? I need to concentrate now for the sake of our school'

"Alight, I believe that's enough chatting for now. It's time to duel."

Siora vs Hokuto, Masumi, Yaiba Life Points: 4000

"My turn then, I summon Castellar Rasalhague in Attack mode."

Constellar Rasalhague, Level 2, Spellcaster, Light, Effect, and ATK: 900, DEF: 100

'A Constellar deck, well judging by his name I should have expected that. Wait a second….Oh no! If the same applies to the others them Masumi uses a Gem-Knight deck and Yaiba uses an X-Saber deck. I didn't expect to face these powerful decks all at once. Looks like I have to be extra careful here if I want to win.'

"Now I will use its effect. By sacrificing Constellar Rasalhague, I can Special summon 1 "Constellar" monster from my hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position, except "Constellar Rasalhague". I choose to Special summon from my hand Constellar Antares."

Constellar Antares, Level 6, Machine, Light, Effect, ATK: 2400, DEF: 900

"And with his effect I can add back to my hand the Constellar Rasalhague I just tributed. With that I end my turn." Hokuto stated.

'Now its Masumi's turn and after her it's Yaiba. Let's see what they can do.'

"It's my move. I activate from my hand the Magic card Gem-Knight Fusion." Masumi cried.

"Watch out Siora. That card is very dangerous." Yuzu yelled at me, trying to warn me about the card, but this was not necessary since I already knew the card's effect.

"It's alright Yuzu, I know what she is trying to do." I gently told her, trying to calm her down.

"Even if you have knowledge of our cards that doesn't guarantee your victory, and it's time to prove to you that fact. With the Gem-Knight Fusion I have activated I fuse from my hand the Gem-Knight Sapphire and the Gem-Knight Crystal. Bright gem of the abyss, become one with the crystal knight of justice and create a new dazzling light. FUSION SUMMON. Arise now, Level 6, Gem-Knight Aquamarine."

Gem-Knight Aquamarine, Level 6, Aqua, Earth, Effect, ATK: 1400, DEF: 2600

"Battle phase. Gem-Knight Aquamarine, direct attack."

'Oh crap, I need to find an Action card or else I will have to say goodbye to a big piece of my life points.'

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough and before I knew it Gem-Knight Aquamarine had already pointed his blade at me, creating a big wave, which upon impact with me it sent me flying backwards, and then I crashed to the ground with a loud THUD.

Siora-Life Points: 2600

"Siora/ Siora oni-chan!" Yuya and the kids yelled, filled with worry if I was okay after that devastating attack.

"Now the effect of Gem-Knight Aquamarine activates. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. I set a card and with that I end my turn."

'Gahh. That will definitely leave a mark and she took almost half of my Life points in her very first turn. As expected from an LDS student, they are formidable opponents.'

"Finally my turn. I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in Attack mode. In addition, when he is Normal summoned I can Special summon a level 4 or lower X-saber monster from my hand. I choose the Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum."

XX-Saber Boggart Knight, Level 4, Beast-Warrior, Earth, Effect, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000

X-Saber Airbellum, Level 3, Beast, Earth, Tuner, Effect, ATK: 1600, DEF: 200

'A tuner monster, don't tell me he is…..'

"I am now tuning the Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum with my Level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight."

'Just I expected, a Synchro summon. The question now is what kind of monster he will summon.'

"Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

X-Saber Souza, Level 7, Warrior, Earth, Effect, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1600

'Dang it. X-Saber Souza has 2500 attack points this isn't good. I need to find an action card and quickly.'

"Go X-Saber Souza, direct attack. Twin blades strike." Yaiba yelled.

'Come on where is an Action card…..THERE, atop of that pole. Let us see if will make it this time.'

I run as fast I could, trying to get the Action card that could save me from the very creepy smiling X-Saber monster that was chasing me. I managed to get the Action card, but because clearly fate hates me it was the Action card High Dive, that boosts the ATK power of a face-up monster by 1000 until the End phase.

'Oh crap' I murmured just when Souza slashed me with his blades, throwing me from the pole I was standing and hitting the ground with another familiar THUD.'

Siora-Life Points: 100

"I set 1 card face-down and with that I end my turn. It is your move so draw your card, not that it matters which card you will draw now, because with just 100 Life Points you have no hope of winning this duel." Yaiba told while putting the card at his duel disk.

"Okay then it's my turn, I draw!" I cried, but as soon as I looked at the card I draw my eyes widened in shock.

'This card, its…'

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." I start laughing loudly, confusing everyone with my action.

"Yuya oni-chan, why Siora oni-chan laughs like that since he is losing? Is he okay?" asked Ayu.

"Don't worry Ayu, he is okay. Just that like me Siora has such a big passion for duels that he will always laugh no matter what. Besides, if the card he drew is the card I think then the duel will soon be over."

"If you say so Yuya oni-chan."

"So you really think that just because I have only 100 Life Points you won? That I will lose hope? You are gravely mistaken my friend because there is no way to lose since my friends count on me."

"What are you talking about? How can you even hope to defeat us in your current condition?" Hokuto asked; slightly suspicious.

"You will see. Now from my hand I activate the effect of my Bright Soul Dragon. Thanks to you since my Life points are lower than yours I can Special summon him from my hand in Attack-mode. So come out my friend and show everyone your power."

A shining portal appeared in the sky from which the powerful dragon appeared before letting a powerful roar that forced everyone to cover their ears. His body, which is composed of pure white energy, has feather-like wings made of white fire that are decorated with crimson red gems, while his claws, legs and head are covered by bright golden armor.

Bright Soul Dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Light, Effect, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500

Of course, everyone was shocked by the appearance of my dragon.

"Impossible, summoning such a powerful monster so easily?" Masumi asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Why are you surprised? I already told you that since I am fighting for my friends I will not lose, and my deck responded to me. Oh and if I was in your place I would start worrying about his other effect."

"W-what do you mean by that? What other effect?" Asked Yaiba a bit worried.

"You see Yaiba as long as my dragon remains on the field, and my Life Points are lower than yours, all Level 4 or higher you control lose 400 ATK x the number of monsters on your side of the field. And since you have 3 monsters total they lose 1200 ATK points each. In addition this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

"""WHAAAT?""" Yelled Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba simultaneously, with a look of horror on their faces as their monsters became weaker thanks to my deck's ace.

Constellar Antares ATK: 2400- 1200, Gem-Knight Aquamarine ATK: 1400- 200, X-Saber Shouza ATK: 2500- 1300

"Yes, now he can destroy their monsters with ease." Said Yuzu with a big smile on her face.

"""Go, Siora oni-chan.""" Yelled the kids in unison.

'Counter-attacking like that while on the brink of defeat, I wonder what other tricks he has in his sleeve. Maybe I should challenge him to a duel tomorrow to see for myself.' Pondered Siora while taking a bite from his lollipop.

"I'm not done yet. Next I will summon to the field Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody in ATK- mode to accompany my dragon."

This time appeared a young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes dressed in a white dress with multi-colored musical notes sewn onto it, while holding in both hands a golden harp, which has the shape of a huge musical note.

Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody, Level 4, Fairy, Tuner, Light, Effect, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000

"And since I control a level 4 or higher monster, in this case my Level 7 Bright Soul Dragon, I can activate the effect of my Hope Force-Moonlight Rose from my hand, which allows me to Special summon it to field in ATK-mode."

A small green rose popped from the ground, with pale silver petals for its head which resembled a half moon, in addition with two smaller black petals that acted as its eyes, and it had 4 long spiked vines as its arms.

Hope Force-Moonlight Rose, Level 3, Fairy, Light, Effect, ATK: 800 DEF: 200

"Now it's time for a little quiz my friends, but I must warn you that the outcome of this duel depends on your answer."

"Humph, fine we will play your little game not that it really matters now." Hokuto scoffed.

"Alright then here is the question. Is it possible for me to perform a Fusion summon without the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster card? Answer correctly and I end my turn without attacking you." I stated.

"Is that all? And I was expecting something more difficult. The answer is…." Hokuto tried to say before Masumi interrupted him.

"Wait! I will answer the question, since I am a Fusion expert." Masumi said with a confident voice.

"Okay then Masumi." Agreed Hokuto.

"The answer to your question is No. You can't perform a Fusion summon without a Spell, Trap or Monster effect. Too bad for you, now you must end your turn like you promised."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her with a very creepy smile.

"What are you talking a-a-about...Don't tell me that you can….That's impossible." Masumi asked with a look of shock in her face when she realized my plan.

"You guessed right Masumi, now it's time to take this duel to the next level. You better watch closely Reiji because this is the moment you were waiting for." I declared with a loud voice.

'Just I thought. The rumors about him are true, but I wonder what kind of power his new card possesses?' Pondered Reiji with his usual stoic face.

"Now I send to the Graveyard my Bright Soul Dragon, my Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody and my Hope Force-Moonlight Rose in order to Fusion summon one of my most trusted monsters."

"EEEEEEEEEEEH." Yelled everyone in total astonishment, except from Reiji who anticipated my move and his mother who managed to remain serious despite her shock.

At the exact same moment my monsters floated up, both glowing with a pure white aura before spinning in a whirlpool of color.

"Eternal dragon of the bright soul! Blessed fairy of the melody! Merge together with the blossom of the moon and create a new hope! CONTACT FUSION!. Descend now, Level 7, Guardian Angel Joan-Purity Of The Paradise." I chanted before I picked up the card from the Extra deck and placed it to my duel disk in ATK position.

Then a female knight appeared from another portal with short blond hair, wearing a white and golden armor, while holding with both hands a giant cross like blade made of pure light.

Guardian Angel Joan-Purity of the Paradise, Level 7, Fairy, Light, Effect, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1400

"Impressive isn't she. It's the most powerful Fusion monster in my Extra deck." I said which resulted in her smiling, due to my praise before turning back to look to my opponents.

"The good news, for you 3 is that since my dragon is no longer on side of my field the ATK of your monsters goes back to normal."

Constellar Antares ATK: 1200- 2400, Gem-Knight Aquamarine ATK: 200- 1400, X-Saber Shouza ATK: 1300-2500

"The bad news is that her special ability activates. Once per turn I can remove from my Graveyard one of the monsters I used for her Fusion summon to enable her to attack all face-up monsters you control once each. And if this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle you take damage equal to the Level of the destroyed monster x 200. And the monster I choose is my Bright Soul Dragon."

"Battle phase! Angel Joan attack Constellar Antares, Gem-Knight Aquamarine and X-Saber Shouza. Shining Cross Strike. Furthermore, I activate from my hand the Action card I got earlier High Dive, which makes my monster even stronger by 1000 ATK points."

Guardian Angel Joan-Purity of the Paradise ATK: 2700-3700

I cried while Joan slashed the air with her blade, sending cross like slashes at the 3 enemy monsters, destroying them immediately.

Hokuto-Life Points: 1500, Masumi-Life Points: 2800, Yaiba-Life Points: 1400

"Now my friends, the fun has just begun." I stated, "I play Embodiment of Ambition!"

"What does that do?" Yaiba asked, sweating slightly.

"This card enables my monster to perform a second attack», I explained, "The downside is my Angel Joan's attack points are cut in half, but it is still enough!"

"N-no!" Yaiba exclaimed.

|Guardian Angel Joan-Purity of the Paradise, Attack: 3700 1850|

The beautiful angel raised her light blade and slashed it across Yaiba's chest; knocking him down and out.

|Yaiba's life points 1400 0|

"Don't feel left out Hokuto", I told him, "I'm also using the quick play spell card, Damaged Judgment!"

A giant golden scale appeared holding me on one arm and Hokuto on the other.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hokuto demanded.

"This card here is a risky one indeed", I explained, "I draw one card and guess what kind of card it is, if I'm right you take 1500 points of damage, but if I'm wrong I take 2000 points of damage."

"If he's wrong he loses the duel!" Yuzu exclaimed; Yuya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder making her blush, "Have some faith in him, he's got great instinct."

The scale began to shift back and forth between the two as Siora drew his card.

"I predict that the card I drew is a spell card!" I exclaimed and slowly turned over the card; everyone in the room was sweating in suspense.

"The card I drew is Righteous Retrieval", I exclaimed, "A spell card!"

"Alright!" Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed.

"NOOO!" Hokuto screamed as his platform split in half, causing him to plummet to the floor.

|Hokuto's Life Points: 1500 0|

"Next time, try to put your money where your mouth is." I chuckled; Masumi also giggled a bit, obviously she agreed with me there.

"Very impressive, Siora!" Masumi complimented me.

"Your kind words are appreciated. Thank you!"

"It's just you and me now Masumi", I told her. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Indeed it is, I draw!" Masumi plucked the top card of her deck and examined it, "This duel is far from over, and I think we'll duel on even grounds, I activate the spell card Respected Rival!"

"What is that card?" Siora asked.

"First we must walk to the center of the duel field", Masumi explained; we did just that.

"What now?" I asked.

"I offer you a handshake", Masumi explained while extending her tan hand, "If you except it then our life points go back to 4000 and all the cards on our fields, hand and graveyards go back to our decks and once we reshuffle our decks, we draw 5 cards."

"So like a fresh duel?" I asked, and Masumi nodded.

"Of course Yaiba and Hokuto have already been defeated so they will be unaffected by this card", Masumi continued, "But if you refuse the handshake then this card will have no effect. The choice is yours Siora."

I thought for a minute before smiling and grabbing her hand with my own and shook it gently.

"I accept!" I grinned as the field reset itself.

"Great!" Masumi said cheerfully;

'It sure feels great to duel someone with such a strong passion for dueling.'

"It seems we are back to square one Masumi." I told her.

"Indeed, but I think that now it's time to show you the true power of my deck." Masumi declared, her voice full of confidence.

"If that's the case Masumi I will not hold back either, so be prepared!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2-A Smile From The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V or any associated products. I only own my oc character Siora Sakaki and his deck.**

**Before we begin I want to thank to very good friends of mine, who without their support I amight have not be able to complete the chapter. So many thanks darksawr and Durbe The Barian, you are both great and thanks also for helping me with Siora's deck. :)**

Chapter 2-A Smile From The Past

"Since it's still my turn I summon Gen-Knight Alexandrite in Attack mode." Masumi declared by placing her monster on the duel disk.

|Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Level 4, Rock, Earth, Effect, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200|

"But he won't stay on the field for long, because I activate his special ability. By sacrificing Gem-Knight Alexandrite I can Special summon 1 Gem-Knight Normal monster from my deck. And the monster I choose is Gem-Knight Crystal, also in Attack mode."

|Gem-Knight Crystal, Level 7, Rock, Earth, ATK: 2450, DEF: 1950|

"Finally I place 2 cards face-down and with that I end my turn. It's your turn Siora so make it count."

'Phew, luckily the Spell card she played before prevented her from attacking so I am safe, for now. Still she wasn't kidding before when she said that she will go all-out. Well it's my fault since I underestimated her.'

"Alright then, I draw! I summon again my lovely Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody to the field in Attack Mode."

|Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody, Level 4, Fairy, Tuner, Light, Effect, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000|

"As the gentleman I am, I believe that I should offer a flower to my fairy, so now I will summon my Hope Force-Moonlight Rose to the field, also in Attack Mode."

|Hope Force-Moonlight Rose, Level 3, Fairy, Light, Effect, ATK: 800 DEF: 200|

'Those monsters again, he can't be planning to summon his dragon since we both have 4000 Life Points so…..' I decided to interrupt her thoughts because she wouldn't be able to figure out my plan in time.

"If you're trying to figure out my next move Masumi, just like before, all you have to do is to accept my challenge and solve another one of my riddles. I believe for someone as smart as you it will be a piece of cake."

"Another one of your riddles? Fine I accept your challenge and I thank you for your compliment, although it won't help you at all in this duel."

"Since you are so sure, try to solve this: When one soul tune with another, one can reach a lofty goal and cleanse this world with the swords of justice."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say tune? Are you trying to say that you don't know only how to Fusion Summon but also….." Masumi tried to finish, but I interrupted her once again.

"Your guess is right Masumi. Alright everyone it's time for the main act. I now tune my Level 4 Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody with my Level 3 Hope Force-Moonlight Rose!" The 2 monsters then jumped high.

"Can it be?" Yuya and Gongezaka gasped.

"Synchro Summon" Confirmed Sora.

Fairy of the Divine Melody started glowing brighter until she turned into 4 green energy rings, which went around Moonlight Rose that had already transformed into 3 orbs of light.

"Holy warrior of justice, you who protects the innocents, show your absolute power and restore order to this world!" I chanted. "Synchro Summon! Level 7, Enforcer of Justice Zilan!"

Once I placed the card upon my Duel Disk a shining portal appeared up to the sky, from which emerged a knight dressed in a long white robe, which was tied around his waist with a golden rope, a hood concealing his face, leaving visible only his 2 bright green eyes. One his right hand was a broadsword made of pure light, while on his other hand was a golden-silver plated pistol.

|Enforcer of Justice Zilan, Level 7, Warrior, Light, Effect, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1300|

As soon as monster appeared everyone was astonished that I could Synchro Summon too. Judging by the looks on their faces they didn't expect it.

"Even Synchro Summon, that's amazing." Muttered Yuya.

"Now Zilan, attack her Gem-Knight Crystal! Bright Strike!" I yelled and at the same time, my monster jumped forward and impaled her knight with his sword, destroying him instantly.

|Masumi-LP: 4000 -3850|

"I set 1 card face-down and with that I end my turn." I stated before I placed my card.

"Alright then, I draw!" And once Masumi looked at the card she drew, a smirk appeared on her face which meant bad news for me.

"I believe it's time to show you the brilliance of my monsters, and to do that I will activate one of my face-downs. Trap Card open! Pyroxene Fusion! This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Gem-knight monster by sending the appropriate material from my hand or my field to the Graveyard. So now, I fuse from my hand my Gem-Knight Garnet with my Gem-Knight Tourmaline! Gem of the burning soul! Gem tinged with lighting. In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! FUSION SUMMON! The knight with the crimson armor! Level 6, Gem-Knight Ruby."

|Gem-Knight Ruby, Level 6, Pyro, Earth, Effect, and ATK: 2500, DEF: 1300|

"Impressive monster Masumi, although I believe you are not done yet. Am I right?" I asked her knowing that she has another surprise for me in her sleeve.

"You have a sharp eye Siora, and yes I still have one more card to play before I complete my strategy. I am activating my other face-down card, Fragment Fusion! Just like Pyroxene Fusion it allows me to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster, but I instead banish the Fusion Materials from my Graveyard. So now, I fuse my Gem-Knight Crystal, Gem-Knight Garnet and my Gem-Knight Tourmaline! "

"Crystal knight of justice! Gem of the burning soul! Gem tinged with lighting! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Level 9, Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi chanted before the massive knight appeared behind her.

|Gem-Knight Master Diamond, Level 9, Rock, Fusion, Effect, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2500|

'Ok I am in serious trouble now.' I thought while gulping a little. But Masumi must see me a serious threat since she decided to summon her ace monster so quickly. He, this will be fun.'

"Now I activate Gem-Knight Ruby's special ability. Once per turn I can Tribute one Gem- monster I control in and then he gains ATK equal to the ATK of the tribute monster. So I tribute my Master Diamond, in order to boost the strength of my Ruby by 2900 points."

Gem-Knight Ruby ATK: 2500-5400

"5400 Attack points!" Yuzu gasped in shock by witnessing the Gem-Knight's ATK going up.

"Gem-Knight Ruby attack Enforcer of Justice Zilan with ruby scythe slash!"

Before our monsters make contact with each other, Zilan with a swing of his sword created a gust of wind, which resulted in an Action Card to land near my feet. And judging by the nod he gave me he wanted me to use it now.

"I am afraid I can't let you destroy my precious monster. I activate the Action Card Miracle which prevents the destruction of my monster and halves the damage I will take."

Our monsters clashed with their weapons and although Zilan wouldn't be destroyed by battle thanks to the Action Card, the shockwave from the attack not only reduced my Life Points, but also resulted in me getting blown back and rolling around like a rag doll.

|Siora- LP: 4000-2600|

'Ouch, that will leave a nasty bruise.'

"Ha ha ha, I must admit Masumi I never had that much fun before, you are truly a very skilled duelist and have my respect for that."

"You too Siora, and I must admit that none has ever managed to challenge me like that in my previous duels. Of course, that doesn't mean that I will let you win. And since there is nothing else I can do I end my turn. Also Gem-Knight Ruby's attack returns to normal"

Gem-Knight Ruby ATK: 5400-2500

"I would never want my opponent to show mercy to me in a duel Masumi, because then I wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Maybe I should show you what happens when I get serious. I draw!"

"Before I summon my monster I will activate my face-down card Holly Resurrection. This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Light monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position and it increases its ATK by 300 points. Of course, the monster I choose is my Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody. Welcome back my friend."

|Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody, Level 4, Fairy, Tuner, Light, Effect, ATK: 1900-2200 DEF: 1000|

"Now I summon, Hope Force-Wolf Spirit!" I exclaimed.

The spirit of a pale blue wolf appeared, with several pieces of gold armor on him.

|Hope Force-Wolf Spirit Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500, DEF: 400|

"I am not done yet!" I shouted before I grab a nearby Action card.

"Once again I will activate the Action card High Dive and I am using it to make my Melody even stronger than your Gem-Knight." I shouted as the aura around my fairy intensified, due to her power-ups.

|Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody, Level 4, Fairy, Tuner, Light, Effect, ATK: 2200-3200 DEF: 1000|

"Not bad Siora", Masumi stated, "Not bad at all."

"Thanks Masumi, now my beloved fairy, attack her Gem-Knight Ruby!" I ordered; the elegant monster complied and used her harp to send a powerful sound wave at the Gem-Knight, destroying him instantly. The force of the blow knocked Masumi back a little bit.

|Masumi LP: 3850 - 3150|

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!" I exclaim.

"Alright then Siora, I draw!" Masumi plucked the top card off her deck, "I play the Spell card Blessed Gem, which allows as to draw until we have 6 cards!"

Masumi examined her new cards and smiled a bit.

"It has been a fun duel but it will end", Masumi stated with a soft smirk on her face, "I play the Action card Wonder Bomb, which allows me to destroy monsters on your side of the field until you control the same number of monsters as me!"

"No!"

"Yes! Now say goodbye to your monsters!" Masumi exclaimed as a multicolored bomb with yellow stars appeared, setting itself off, destroying my monsters.

"Now that your field is clear of monsters time to finish you off", Masumi exclaimed, "I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

The massive knight reappeared, ready for combat.

|Gem-Knight Master Diamond, Level 9, Rock, Fusion, Effect, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2500|

"Time for the dazzling finale", Masumi exclaimed, "I activate Shining Gemstone!"

Gem-Knight Master Diamond shined brightly with a brilliant blue light and seemed to grow larger as well.

"This card allows me to give up 2000 life points to add 2000 attack points to master diamond!" Masumi exclaimed.

|Masumi LP: 3150 -1150|

|Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 2900 - 4900|

"4900 attack points!" the children in the audience exclaimed.

"I enjoyed our duel, it was the most fun I've had in a while, but this ends here", Masumi told me, "Go Gem-Knight Master Diamond finish this duel!"

"Heh, heh", I chuckled, "This duel will end but in your defeat!"

"What?!"

"I activate the trap card Light Blast!" I exclaim, "For every Light monster in my hand, you take 300 points of damage, thanks to your Blessed Gem I have 4, so you take 1200 points of damage!"

A flash of light blinded Gem-Knight Master Diamond and a blast of lightning went towards Masumi, zapping away the remainder of her life points; and knocking her to the ground in the process.

|Masumi LP: 750 - 0|

We both jumped of as the Action Field faded away, signaling the end of the duel. "Thank you." I whispered to my deck, and i swear that i heard the cheers of happiness of my monsters for a moment.

"Siora!" Yuya ran over to me, the others following behind him.

"You were amazing! I didn't know you could Fusion Summon without Polymerization or even Synchro Summon nii-sama!"

"It gave me the shivers!" Futoshi added.

"You're certainly an interesting person Siora. Even i was amazed by your cards, especially the Contact Fusion monster" Sora said, before taking a bite from his chocolate.

"And you managed to defeat 3 opponents in a single duel!" Yuzu added.

"To tell you guys the truth, i was worried for a bit, but luckily i can always trust my deck to help me emerge victorious." I admitted with a smile.

"You were really awesome, Siora onii-chan!" Ayu added while hugging my leg, since i am taller than her.

"Thanks Ayu. The words of support from you and everyone gave me the courage to win."

"Siora!" I turned to see Masumi approaching me. "It appears we lost this duel...however, the next time we meet i definitely won't lose!"

I smiled and nodded. "I am looking forward for that Masumi. Besides you and your friends were strong opponents and it will be my honor to face you again in a duel." And so we shook our hands like good friends.

* * *

[Unknown Location]

"Eternal dragon of the bright soul! Blessed fairy of the melody! Merge together with the blossom of the moon and create a new hope! CONTACT FUSION!. Descend now, Level 7, Guardian Angel Joan-Purity Of The Paradise."

"Holy warrior of justice, descend now to this world and guide as to the land of eternal peace!" I chanted. "SYNCHRO SUMMON! Level 7, Enforcer of Justice Zilan!"

"Interesting..." A bald man leaned back in his seat, watching the recorded video from the duel.

"Sir, should i inform our reservoir soldier in Standard. I believe he is perfect for the task of learning more about this mysterious duelist." Another person in the room asked, probably a scientist, judging by his white lab coat.

"Do you want him to be investigated, Sir?" The assistant asked.

"Yes, inform him to move immediately, and gather immediately information on the target and if possible to test him on order to evaluate his dueling skills."

"At once Sir." The figure said, before running out of the room.

The mysterious man continued to watch the video of the silver haired duelist. "So Siora, it is time to find out what secrets do you hold."

* * *

[30 minutes later, Outside of the LDS]

After my duel with Masumi and her friends, I decided to accompany them back to the LDS. We also had a pleasant talk, mostly about dueling, our opinion for new cards or even suggesting strategies to each other. They also asked me if I would like to train with them sometimes, in order to grow stronger as duelists. And of course I said yes, because if there is one thing that I like more than mom's cooking it's dueling.

As soon as we got inside the main lobby, I saw a very familiar face. It is short boy with pale skin, purplish light grey hair, blue eyes and he holds a small patchwork teddy bear. That boy is Reira Akaba, Reiji's younger brother and someone who I see as my own family. Poor boy is so timid, that he only feels comfortable with Reiji or me.

However, as soon as he saw me his timid expression was replaced with a small smile.

"Siora, you are back." Reira exclaimed happily.

"Glad to see you too Reira. How have you been?"

"I am fine now that you are here. E-ehm, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Reira, just let me say goodbye to my friends first."

I said my goodbyes to Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto and then I went with Reira somewhere less crowded to talk.

"So Reira, what did you want to talk about?"

"First I want to ask you about the day when you first witnessed an Action Duel. Because if I remember correctly, due to your amnesia you couldn't remember what an Action Duel was."

"Ah yes, I remember that day like it was yesterday. You see after my release from the hospital I decided to visit Yuya at the You Show Duel School to show me a very interesting kind of duel so

* * *

[Flashback, You Show Duel School]

"Action Duels?" Siora asked. "Is that what you guys practice here?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yeah. Haven't you heard of them? They're really popular right now."

Siora shook his head. "I haven't been thinking about Duels for a while now."

Yuya was more than a little surprise, if his jaw hanging agape said much of anything. "But Dueling is super important," he argued, waving his hands in the air. "And Action Duels only make them more fun!"

Siora lacked the ability to argue. What little he heard of Actions Duels certainly seemed fun. Shame he never had the time to properly understand them.

"So, how do you perform an Action Duel?" he asked. No time better than the present to learn, he figured.

Yuya's face brightened up in an instant. "We'll show you!" he exclaimed. "Let's go, Yuzu!"

"Right!" Yuzu responded, following after her friend.

Siora watched them race into a square room. There was a window that allowed him to watch, so he sat down and waited for whatever metaphorical fireworks ignited in front of him.

Three little kids sat beside him. A little girl with red hair, a small boy with light blue hair, and a slightly obese boy with a goofy grin. They didn't speak up or say hello. They just wanted to watch, just like he did.

So Siora didn't speak. Instead, he looked through the window and watched.

Lights flickered to life. The magic began to paint the empty room.

Instantly, the room changed into a candy wonderland. Both Yuya and Yuzu walked over to their places and activated their duel disks.

Then they started their duel.

The hippo was the first thing to appear on the field.

Siora blinked.

Entermate Hip Hippo.

His father used that one too.

However, he certainly never...rode it?

Siora was obviously surprised. It was written all over his face. Duel monsters were holograms, right?

So how was his little brother, if by adoption only, riding a pink baby hippo? It made no sense.

"How is that possible?" he asked aloud.

The red-haired girl looked up to Siora. "Haven't you ever seen an Action Duel?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The monsters come to life in Action Duels!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"It's cool," the blue-haired boy said.

"Yeah," added the obese boy with a nod.

Siora then looked back to the Duel.

Action Duels. The monsters coming to life.

He smiled.

Sounded like a lot of fun at that.

[End flashback]

* * *

"You are right. Action Duels are really fun."

"Reira you also have something else to say to me, what it is?" I asked him since it was obviously that something was bothering him.

"…I-it's about something that I saw in my sleep."

"You mean a nightmare?"

"… Yes", he nodded quietly.

"Alright. You can tell me what happened, but only if you want. I won't force you if it makes me you uncomfortable, okay Reira?"

"Okay. My nightmare was…."

[Reira's dream]

People everywhere, watching his every move.

The precious duelist of the LDS.

He must be a talented duelist like his brother, Akaba Reiji.

Reira, you have to work harder if you want to be as successful as your brother Reiji.

Then it was his mother, Himika Akaba, that always told him to improve if he wants to be like his big brother who admires so much.

He felt suffocated.

Despite his good grades or his excellent dueling skills, he always felt suffocated because his mother was always pushing him harder and harder in order to achieve perfection.

[End Of Dream]

"And then I awoke up gasping and shuddering. Luckily big brother was there to comfort me."

"Well of course he would be there Reira. Reiji is serious most of the time, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you. Now, how about we go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, and leave all of this depressing staff aside?"

"…Okay, Siora." Reira said with a barely visible smile on his face.

'Don't worry Reira, now that I am here I swear on my life that nothing will happen to you. As long as I draw breath I will make sure that you will be happy forever.'

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a second?"

When I looked at the direction of the voice, I saw a young girl with curly blond hair, green eyes and she was wearing a light blue blouse with a small yellow shirt. And she must someone important because she was throwing me a look that was saying 'I am superior than you'. Great, another person with big ego.

And of course I was right. The girl is named Alexandra Shizoru and she was informed about my victory against the Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto. It really bothered me that not only she accused me as a cheater, but she also insulted me by calling my father a coward for not appearing in his duel at the championship. There was an heated argument for a while but eventually, we decided to settle things through a duel.

* * *

[5 minutes later, LDS duel field]

"Alright Alexandra, it's time to show you how wrong you are about me."

"We will see that, cheater." She replied.

"That's it! Let's duel!" I shouted before we activated our duel disks.

"DUEL!"

"Ladies first." She declared. " From my hand I activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon 1 additional time this turn. So come out Genex Controller and Genex Undine."

|Genex Controller, Level 3, Machine, Dark, Tuner, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200|

|Genex Undine, Level 3, Aqua, Water, Effect, ATK: 1200, DEF: 600|

'A tuner monster? Here it comes.' I gasped.

" And now I tune my Level 3 Genex Controller with my Level 3 Genex Undine to Synchro Summon my Hydro Genex in ATK mode."

|Hydro Genex, Level 6, Machine, Water, Effect, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1800|

"But you are lucky that I feel generous today so I will play the Spell Card Genex Call."

"And what does this card do?" I asked her.

"I am glad you asked. With this card, I can send 1 Genex monster from my hand to the Graveyard, and then we can both summon 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from our decks, but their Levels become equal to that of the discarded monster. And the monster I discard is my Level 5 Genex Furnace."

"Alright Alexandra, then I choose my 2 Level 3 Hope Force-Moonlight Roses ATK mode."

|Hope Force-Moonlight Rose, Level 3-Level 5, Fairy, Light, Effect, ATK: 800 DEF: 200|

|Hope Force-Moonlight Rose, Level 3-Level 5, Fairy, Light, Effect, ATK: 800 DEF: 200|

"Fine, then I will summon my 2 Genex Searchers in ATK mode too."

|Genex Searcher, Level 4-Level 5, Machine, Earth, Effect, ATK: 1600, DEF: 400|

|Genex Searcher, Level 4-Level 5, Machine, Earth, Effect, ATK: 1600, DEF: 400|

"And with that I end my turn. Now let's see what you've got."

"It's my move then. I DRAW."

'Perfect, now all the actors for the Grand Finale are here. It's time to teach her a lesson for insulting me and my cards.'

"You know, I can forgive a lot of things but I will never forgive those who insult my cards or my family."

"Hmph, big talk from someone with weak monsters."

"Alright, you asked for it. First I will summon my Hope Force-Wolf Spirit in ATK mode." I said before slamming the card on my duel disk.

|Hope Force-Wolf Spirit Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1500, DEF: 400|

"And now I will activate one of my most powerful cards. Behold the Field Spell, Paradise Of The Pure Souls."

As soon as I played the card, the field started to change. In a few moments, there was a huge garden with whites roses and a big tree with gold colored leaves, a marble fountain in the middle of it. Lastly, on both sides of the garden, there were tombstones that are protected by multiple spirit soldiers, whose apparent duty is to not allow anyone to disrupt the slumber of those who have fallen.

"I have to admit that it is a very nice card, but it won't help you to win the duel." Alexandra stated.

"You are correct on that one Alexandra. My garden won't do anything, except by being the stage for the Grand Finale of this duel."

"Eh?"

"Allow me to explain since you are confused Alexandra. Tell me first what do you see on my field?"

"3 monsters, which are weaker than my own." She replied with an arrogant smile on her face.

"That's true, but what if these monsters combine to form an even more powerful one?"

"You mean, t-t-that…"

"You got it Alexandra. My Contact Fusion monster is real. It's time to witness her power first hand."

"Wild fangs of the forest! Become one with the blossoms of the moon and create a new hope! CONTACT FUSION!. Descend now, Level 7, Guardian Angel Joan-Purity Of The Paradise."

|Guardian Angel Joan-Purity of the Paradise, Level 7, Fairy, Light, Effect, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1400|

The familiar female knight appeared, with a small smirk on her face, obviously amused by the shocked expression of my opponent.

"And thanks to her effect, by removing my Spirit Wolf from my Graveyard my knight can attack all the monsters you currently control once each. But that's not all. When Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster, it's controller looses Life Points equal to the Level of the destroyed monster x 200."

"But wait. Then i…"

"Then you will receive a total of 5800 as damage. Now go my Joan. End this duel now. Shining Cross Strike!"

"No this can't be. I never loooose…"

Alexandra LP: 4000-0

As soon as the holograms faded, I made my exit from the duel field whistling, while everyone else was left shocked and amazed due to the result of the duel. I believe that no one else will insult my family or my cards ever again.

"So Reira," I said walking towards the young boy "how about we go for an ice cream to celebrate my victory?"

"Okay." He replied with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun at the beach

Chapter 3-Fun At The Beach

(Next day, Sakaki Residence)

The next I woke up early, since I didn't sleep much due to the excitement of not only being home after all this time but also because Yuya today doesn't have school, meaning that this was the perfect chance to catch up for the lost time. Maybe we should go to an amusement park or something along those lines.

'I should take a shower first before I go down to the kitchen to see what mum has prepared for breakfast.' I thought to myself.

(5 minutes later)

After my refreshing shower, I went downstairs for breakfast but as soon as I entered the kitchen, I found someone that I didn't expect to see so early in the morning. The little Sora.

"Hey Sora, good morning. What are doing here so early? And where is my mom?" I asked the petite boy, before I sit down next to him, who was eating my mum's pancakes. Now fair, I want too to eat those yummy pancakes with syrup.

"Oh, hi Siora. Well your mom is upstairs. She said that has some laundry to do. As for me I came here because I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"I want to challenge you to a duel." He exclaimed.

"I would like to duel you Sora, but today I wanted to go out with Yuya in order to catch up for the lost time, since I was away for several years." I told the child.

"Ahh, and I wanted to have fun with you in a duel." Pouted Sora, while crossing his arms.

"I have a better idea that will benefit both of us. What if we go first to the beach with Yuya and everyone else, and after we relax a little I will duel you? How does that sound?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea. Hopefully they'll have ice cream." Sora beamed.

"Alright then it's decided! Let me inform Yuya, then after the breakfast we can go to the beach to have some fun."

Little did I know that a cloaked figure was watching us from outside of the kitchen's window, hiding in the shadows, before disappearing with an evil grim on its face.

* * *

(30 minutes later, At The Beach)

After I informed Yuya about my plan he agreed with me and we decided to invite Yuzu, Ally, Futoshi and Tatsuya too, since I wasn't be able to talk much with them yesterday because of the duels with the LDS representatives.

'It's been a while since I came to the beach with Yuya. Wish dad was here with us.' I reminisced.

I decided to stop these depressing thoughts because dad would never want Yuya or me to cry. He taught us that we can't do anything while we are frozen in fear. I remember once when he told me and Yuya, that we must step forward and have courage if we wanted to win and to push forward, spreading smiles to everyone.

"I'm gonna build a huge sandcastle!" Futoshi declared.

"We'll help you too!" Ayu and Tatsuya proclaimed.

"Hey, why's the tide so far out?" Sora complained with a cute pout on his face. "I wanted to swim..."

"Hey Siora!" Yuya waved me over as he and Yuzu were wielding wooden bats, standing near a watermelon. "Want to play with us?"

"Sure, why not? Besides I don't want to swim yet." I said as I picked up a bat and blindfolded myself.

Turns out, I am not very good at this game, since I only managed to hit the sand around the watermelon, and somehow I avoided hitting the others, before I stumbled back into the ocean. Luckily, I already had changed into my green swimming trunks so it was okay. After that, both Sora and me decided to go to the beach bar to get ice cream for just the 2 of us, since the others decided to swim first. As soon as we ate them, we walked to a more open are of the beach, in order to duel him as I promised.

"So, Siora are you ready for our duel?" Sora asked me.

"You bet I am. But you better come at me with everything you have, because I won't hold back."

"Same here. With that done it's time to…"

"DUEL" We both yelled signaling the beginning of the duel.

Turn 1

Sora LP: 4000

Cards in hand: 5

Siora LP: 4000

Cards in hand: 5

"Here I go Siora, my turn. First I activate the Continuous Spell known as Toy Vendor."

"Toy…Vendor? What does it do?" I asked.

"It's very simple. Once per turn, this card allows me discard a card in order to draw a new one and reveal it." Sora discards "Edge Imp Sabres". As he does so, a gold coin appears and inserts itself into "Toy Vendor".

"Now if the card I draw is a Fluffal monster, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my hand. Otherwise, I will discard the card I drew."

As soon as Sora draws his card, he smirked which obviously meant bad news for me.

"Seems I am lucky today. The card I drew is my Level 1 Fluffal Mouse."

Fluffal Mouse (Level 1/Fairy/Earth/**ATK: 100/**DEF: 100/Effect)

"Next I am activating it's effect which allows me to Special Summon 2 more Fluffal Mouse from my Deck."

Fluffal Mouse (Level 1/Fairy/Earth/**ATK: 100/**DEF: 100/Effect)

Fluffal Mouse (Level 1/Fairy/Earth/**ATK: 100/**DEF: 100/Effect)

"But there's more, because the effect of Edge Imp Sabres in my Graveyard activates. Now by placing 1 card from my hand to the top of my deck, I can Special Summon it in Defense Position."

Edge Imp Sabres (Level 3/Fiend/Dark/ATK: 1200/**DEF: 800**/Effect)

"Now Siora, it's time to show you what happens when I am serious. I activate the Spell card, Polymerization and i fuse my Edge Imp Sabres with my 3 Fluffal Mouse!"

'A Fusion Summon from his first turn? Hm, well done Sora, let's see what you've got in store for me.' I thought.

"Claws of the demon! Sharp fangs of the beasts! Become one and create a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that howls in the darkness! Level 6! Frightfur Wolf!"

Frightfur Wolf (Level 6/Fiend/Dark/**ATK: 2000**/DEF: 1500/Effect)

"Next I play 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's guess it's my turn. I DRAW!"

Turn 2

Sora LP: 4000

Cards in hand: 0

Siora LP: 4000

Cards in hand: 6

"I have to admit Sora, that you are a very impressive duelist. Fusion Summoning from the very first turn is difficult. And I am certain that you have more surprises in store for me, especially that Frightfur Wolf of yours, I am right?"

"Ha ha, well thank you for the compliments Siora. You are also very strong too, judging from your previous duel with the 3 LDS representatives. That is why I wanted to duel you so soon because I wanted to see your strength first hand. And you are correct about my Frightfur Wolf, since the number of times he can attack is equal to the number of it's Fusion Materials." He said while smiling innocently and I instantly became pale as a ghost.

'W-w-wait a minute here. He used 4 monsters to Fusion Summon Frightfur Wolf and with 2000 ATK points that's total of, oh no…8000 POINTS OF DAMAGE!" I mentally screamed in my head because unless I find a solution this turn to protect my Life Points Sora will defeat me with an OTK.

"It seems I am in a tight spot here. To think that I will be cornered again on my very first turn. Well done Sora." I said while trying to hide my panic, because no matter how good someone is, 8000 total points of damage isn't a joking matter. Still despite my panic, this situation awakens a strange feeling inside me. Something that I haven't experienced since my last duel with _them._ I wonder if I will ever be able to meet them again.

"OI, come on Siora. It's your move so stop daydreaming." Shouted Sora. Well he is right on that. I better concentrate back to the duel. It is time to show him what happens when I am on the brink of defeat.

"He he, sorry for that. Anyways I think I will start by summoning my dear friend known as Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody in Attack mode."

Hope Force-Fairy of the Divine Melody (Level 4/Fairy/LIGHT/Tuner/Effect/**ATK: 2000**/DEF: 0)

Sora's POV

'That fairy again. The last time he used her during his duel against the LDS, to perform this newfound Contact Fusion. But, no matter how many times I try, I still cannot figure out how he was able to create such an extraordinary summoning method as that. Yuya with his Pendulum Summon, and now you Siora with your Contact Fusion. Looks like my mission has become even more interesting than I originally thought.'

"I remember your fairy from your duel before Siora. Although as you can see both our monsters are equal in terms of ATK, so unless you have some trick in your sleeve both of us won't suffer any damage at all."

'Besides, with my face-down Frightfur Backup I can protect my monster and make it even stronger. But even if he doesn't attack my Frightfur Wolf, I will be able to finish him during my next turn no matter what cards he plays to defend him. Too bad Siora. It seems your luck has run out.'

Siora's POV

"You are right for that Sora. My monster has the same ATK with your monster, but as you said, I have one trick on my sleeve. And guess what, I will give you another riddle to help you figure out what I plan. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Sure why not? Besides, the last time you used a riddle you performed this amazing Contact Fusion of yours. I can't wait now to see what you are up to."

"Alright Sora here is a riddle for you." I said while raising the 2 cards from my hand that will take this duel to the next level. "Left and right, left and right, always going left and right, tell me my friend who am i?" Everyone was trying to solve this simple riddle, for me anyway, and if this was an anime you would see smoke to come out of their heads in a cwithout

"Always going left and right, tell me my friend who am i? Hmm, I wonder what it means." Sora pondered.

"Hmm, Even though this riddle sounds simple I can't find its solution." Exclaimed Yuzu.

'You are right Yuzu, this riddle is very simple, for me anyway, well if only they just look at the pendant that hangs around Yuya's neck they will understand what I am about to do.' Although I was more focused on Yuzu because with that white two-piece swimsuit she looks so..soo…No,non,no!Bad Siora you can't think like that about Yuzu in a middle of a duel, especially M-Rated things, no matter how much you love her.

"Since you guys won't be able to solve the riddle soon, do you want me to answer it?" I asked my friend, because if this were an anime steam would have surely started to come out of their heads.

"Yes!"Was their collective answer.

"Alright my friends. Then with the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon…"

"No way/Impossible!" Exclaimed everyone in shock.

"I am setting the Pendulum Scale!"


	4. POLL RESULTS

**THE POLL IS CLOSED MY FRIENDS. AND THE RESULTS ARE ODD-EYES DECK 7 VOTES AND STARLIGHT DECK I WILL USE THE ODD-EYES DECK FOR MY STORY AND YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT IT HAS SOME VERY NICE CARDS. OH AND SOMETHING I JUST REMEMBERED NOW , IS THAT IF SIORA USES A CARD(S) OR SUMMONING METHOD FROM OTHER CHARACTER(S) OR SERIES I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THERE A GOOD REASON FOR IT.**


End file.
